


Of Winter and Summer

by ForShiteandGiggles



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForShiteandGiggles/pseuds/ForShiteandGiggles
Summary: "Summer arrives and Winter is here to play."*A series of stories and/or story ideas in no particular order.**This just me venting out my ideas on a Frozen story I never fulfilled into making it a full blown story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mother wanted a daughter. She got her daughter. And that's the day she left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just a summary of what I have in mind.

There is a queen. This queen is beautiful. Her heart? More so. 

She wanted a daughter. A little princess.

She has birthed over 12 healthy boys. 

Nevertheless, she is happy and her boys are happy and that's all that matters.

Until one day, whilst feeding her twelfth son, a rather unusually big infant, she wanted another baby in her. This time, she is sure she will have a princess.

Of course, her husband, the king, said no as her health has been declining and that they have too many children.

But she stood firm. 

Winning him over and the king fallen weak to her charms for he loved his wife no matter what.

He agreed.

Nine months later.

The queen gave birth.

Not only her delivery of the baby was safe but the baby is the one she has been waiting for.

A daughter.

Her little princess.

Both husband and wife is ecstatic. 

The husband has never felt so happy in his life. After 12 years, he's finally got a daughter. 

The wife? More so.

The sons? Well, each reaction is rather unique but almost all them seem happy about it.

In this happy day, more days like that will come along.

Too bad that's not always the case...

Whatever happened, it ended with the queen packing her things and bringing her daughter to her home country. 

Leaving the husband with her 12 sons behind.

Days without her is dark and grim.

The father is violent and more ill-tempered than before.

And there's no one to stop him.

All brothers suffer under the cruel hand of their father. 

And without a mother, they just couldn't seem to breathe.

Until one day, a particularly hot day on Summer. 

Their mother returned with their sister. 

The king is happy and so are the boys. 

The daughter? Happy as well.

The mother? Not so much.

The fair and beautiful queen still stands in one piece but it appears her personality has changed. 

Claiming she is back only because she wanted to save her daughter.

From what you ask? She never gave an answer.

All this time in the Southern Isles.

She focuses more on the daughter. 

She no longer have the fair treatment to the brothers with the presence of her daughter.

And she's always there.

The brothers, some of them, grew resentful towards their sister who loves them with all her heart.

Particularly one with black, curly hair. 

He already hated her.

Blaming her from taking mommy away from them.

He tormented her along with a few brothers.

Though she cried over and over, she never told mother as she wanted to stay here from now on.

Hiding her injuries and tears with a smile and claiming everything is to blame is her clumsiness.

But that lie didn't last long and the mother found out. 

But instead of anger, she calmly said "I'm going back with Hanna".

The king is enraged and demands them to stay  
The mother refused and within less than a day.

They're gone.

They have only been there for two months.

The king blamed the son that hurts his daughter.

So he hurts him back.

And the son didn't leave the bed for 6 months from the broken bones and whippings he received from the beating.

B  
The king blamed him for making his wife and precious daughter leave.

Everything went from again.

The brothers trying their best to make the best of their situation.

One is training to be a king alongside with two others to help in his reign.

One who set out on travelling.

One focusing on his studies.

One who found comfort on bedding women.

A pair who takes joy in pranks and destruction.

One who's innocence and ignorance kept him safe from the harshness within the castle.

One who join the military.

One who finds joy in the paranormal.

And one who just wants to be alone.

The daughter? Busy with her life in her mother's home country.

Eventually, the two started visiting yearly for two months.

The daughter trying to get along with them with little to no success.

The brothers? Hates her. Most of them but most especially the one who received the terrible beating.

But strangely, despite knowing the fact they hate her, she never broke.

She is really strange.

Almost unhinged.

But in the most innocent and normal way as possible.

One day, the two stopped visiting. 

The mother died.

The daughter is left under the custody of her aunt's.

The father followed suit.

Many years passed.

All became successful on their own special way.

Now that they're adults, the daughter is sent home.

Under the request of her mother, she is to return home.

She came home.

With a ring on her finger.

From the man who is feared by all.

A man that she hates. 

The said man hates her back with all his frozen heart.


	2. Supposed to be Special Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer is home with a special announcement meant to be later but was found out too soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brothers by Emma (emmasdisneyworld.tumblr.com).

Deep auburn hair shone brightly against the merciless rays of the sun. Her freckled fair skin blushing a rosy red. 

Entering through the castle door she said:

"I'm home" to nobody. 

Her voice echoing unusually empty halls of the castle. 

Her smile didn't falter. Bright and cheery as always, striding all the way to the tiled stairs.

Every tap of her heels echoing loudly.

A quick turn and there she stood in front of her room door. 

"Summer is over, why are you still here?" A gruff voice said behind. 

She calmly turns to him.

"Robert" Her smile grew wider as her voice sounded sweet. 

Robert stood before her, his arms crossed over his chest. His head slighted titled downwards to look at the smaller Hanna.

His intimidating size and glare didn't elicit a reaction from her.

Well, not the fearful kind.

"Because I won't go back anymore" She firmly answered.

"You and mother always leave by the the end of summer" He said.

"No need" She giggled before turning back to her door and fishing out her door key.

"Why?" He asked.

Her hand held the knob. Pausing for a moment.

Before turning her head towards him.

"It's for me to announce later at dinner" She said. Though the smile remained, that voice sounded almost solemn.

"No. I want the answer now" He pressed.

"Excited? Thank you! But you'll have to wait" She laughed.

"Tell me now!" He said. His voice loud and almost inching towards shouting.

But she didn't flinch. Instead, she looks upset.

She looks down.

He opens his mouth. He wanted to say something but something seems to stop him.

She then looks up. Green eyes shining.

"Fuh...I'm getting married" She laughs before turning the door knob and entering. Shutting her door close with a small click.

He just stood there. Left alone to think by himself. 

As always.


	3. Engagement of Winter and Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never meant to be happy in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied Incest. It's mostly one-sided but still.

The usually noisy dinning hall is so quite.

Too quite. 

It was so tense and suffocating not even a knife can cut through. 

It's so defeaning, no one dares to speak up or make noise. 

Not even the servants want to enter unless called. Scurrying off as quickly as possible as though death was on the corner.

And it's not only them. Each brother refused to talk nor look each other at the eye. All affected except of course Hanna who ate calmly with a small smile on her small red lips.

To think this dinner couldn't get any quieter. 

"I'm getting married" Hanna said out of the blue.

The already silent dining hall just got more impossibly quite. It's as though everybody lost their ability to hear the moment.

Reaction varying from one to another.

Klaus almost dropped his silverware. Thanking his tensed hand preventing it from letting the spoon go.

Viktor paused and looked at her in her direction, eyes wide with lips presses into a thin line.

Nikolaus did everything to ignore and ate calmly. Though his movements seem to stutter.

Fredbjorn stilling. His face filled with shock before curling his lips into a smile. Though you can tell he looked more concerned than happy.

Alexander just kept reading his book as he ate though he takes occasional glances at the corner of his eyes. Brows slightly furrowed. His eyeglasses shielding his real reaction.

Andrew pausing from his meal and looking up but straight ahead and not to her face.

Damien, for once, held a poker face. Putting up his best efforts not reacting to this in shock. Though it didn't take too long before Derek dropped his spoon, hitting the plate with a loud, almost ear piercing clang. 

Damien looked at him and tugged at Derek who whispering out excuses.

Grant looked around. Eyes searching towards his brothers. Look like he is looking for an answer. As if this was joke but no. No one assured him. Not even Andrew could look at him. 

William sighed. Probably in relief that people will stop mistaking them for lovers every time they're out in public.

Linus stared straight at her. Nevermind the fact his chair is the closest to her. 

Robert stayed the way he is. Still as a rock. Though he stopped touching his meal. Barely even lifted the spoon.

Hanna, smiling sweetly as ever, looked confused.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?" She asked with genuine concern.

At first, no one dares speak up. 

Until

"You're leaving us? Again? I thought you'll be staying here from now on" Grant asked. Voice low and almost too quite for everyone to hear. If it weren't for the silence no one could've heard him.

Fredbjorn cleared his throat and speaks up "That's wonderful Hanna. I'm so happy-"

"Oh cut it out Fred! You aren't happy and we all know it!" Derek suddenly snapped. All eyes on him. Shocked at his sudden outburst.

"Derek stop it. Just let it go already! Stop before you say something stupid!" Damien gritted through his teeth.

"And you! Don't act like you don't feel the same way!" Derek shouted. It didn't take a while a shouting match is made.

"Hold on now. Everyone settle down!" Klaus trying to mediate things.

"Who is it?" A voice cuts through. It was Drew. His eyes on her. Blue eyes piercing into her green ones.

"Andrew...why do you want to know?" Hanna asked cautiously.

"Just answer my question...I want to know who it is. Just tell me" Drew said. 

Everyone was taken a back. Drew is known for tormenting Hanna as a child, taking sick joy on messing up her chances with everything he reach but asking for her well-being? That's new. He should be mocking her and telling her that her husband won't be faithful and how she'll end up as a battered wife.

"My future husband...is the crowned prince Elias"

William paused and looked up. This time, displaying the same shock everybody else have.

"Elias? Isn't he-" before he could finish, Linus speaks up:

"The prince cursed with ice powers" Linus pokes at Liam, his face cold and solemn. As though the prospect of his sister marrying this man could end up as a terrible benefit to their side.

"Now now I wouldn't call it cursed but more of a blessing" Hanna said. Though the twitch of her brow didn't go unnoticed. She seemed to be offended in his behalf but dared not to scold him.

"Wait...the Elias? Of Arendelle?" Viktor pipes up.

"Well, I only know one Elias in my life" Hanna shrugged.

"Hanna! Isn't he the same boy whom you talked about before? The one who stabbed you and tried burying you alive?" And poisoned you thus mother ends up going crazy to protect your wetl being? Alexander thought grimly.

"Well-" She started but

"Absolutely not!" Derek shouted of nowhere, startling everyone in the table.

"Derek!" Damien shouted to him

"Oh shut it Damien! It's bad enough the only girl that can tell us apart is our sister, more so when she getting married off!" Derek said carelessly. 

Damien felt cold sweat drop down his back. His eyes meeting his sister's, face filled with morbid disgust

"Excuse me! Disgusting!" She exclaimed. Robert noticibly flinches.

"You feel for her that way? What? Why? She's our sister!" Klaus stammered. A king never stammers but at this rate? Who cares?

"So what?! I can tell I'm not the only one here!" Derek glares at everyone. Linus looked away when he felt his eyes on him.

"But we can't cancel the engagement! My honor is in danger! Our honor!" Hanna cried out.

"This isn't about honor if it means having you end up as a battered wife!" Derek said.

"But!-" Hanna is yet again, cut off.

"So that explains the snowflake on your hand" Linus murmured. Loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Snowflake?" One whispered and all eyes looked over at her hand. Her gloves are off. There sits a snowflake shimmering. But it's not a piece of jewelry. It'ss embedded on her skin.

"What?!" Klaus gripped the spoon tighter.

"How long has this been going?" Viktor grits.

"...Over six months" Hanna said.

"Why didn't you tell us anything?!" Nikolaus shouted.

"Because it's a surprise and none of you would care!" Hanna cried out.

"I care! I am your eldest brother. First born and the king. Whatever decision you will make I will have to supervise you" Klaus said. Already losing that last thread of patience.

"And since when did you care? I admit I made you leave but when you came back, you never looked at me ever again. And mother took me away, she was always there for me. If anything, mother should be the one to decide my faith. She always had made those decisions for me" Hanna said. Alexander further furrowed his brow. He muttered about how their mother got crazy thanks to her.

"Cancel this engagement or I will" Klaus threatened.

"I can't!" Hanna shouted.

"Why not?!" Klaus shouts.

"Because this is mother's dying wish! Yes you heard me right!" Hanna answered. 

"Mother hated that child. He's the reason for the things that happened to you. She poisoned you over and over to help resist poison of any kind and you were basically trained to dispose people" Alexander finally pipes up.

"Alexander what is the meaning of this?" Klaus snaps his eyes towards Alexander who placed his book down and calmly answering "All I'm saying is that queen mother has been doing things she should've done" 

"That explains why the rats don't like going near her" Linus muttered. 

"You don't get it! I love him! Even for the monster he is!" Hanna cried out. Not knowing the consequences of her own words.

Out of nowhere, Robert stands up shutting everyone up in the table. The chair being pushed back, the legs screeching against the tiles before storming off with heavy footsteps.

Hanna shocked at the act. Her eyes followed Robert in horror.

Nobody was happy. One by one, each brother stood left the table leaving Hanna all by herself at the table.

....

"Oh brother, guess what? I'm getting married" He said frostily at the grave before him, his hand caressing the stone with mock affection.

He felt the snowflake on his hand grow cold. Colder than the rest of his body.

"Oh Hanna...don't worry...I'll whisk you away" His voice cold. Almost devoid of emotion but his eyes swirling with madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a need for changes in this chapter but eh, I got lazy and I need to type it out before it flies off my head.
> 
> This is the last of chapter I made, haven't made more but the ideas are still there. So I don't know when will I update this or make this into a proper story. Probably never.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember the last time I wrote. This is the first time I made something. Though one day I'll look back and cringe at this.


End file.
